Dyskusja użytkownika:Myslec
Zadania dla bota proszę zgłaszać tutaj. 2011-2012 __TOC__ Re:Hogwart Całkowicie zapomniałem! Postaram się go dokończyć. --— 32Polak 15:49, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Królestwo Millielis Drogi panie dlaczego pan usunął moje krolestwo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poprawiałem pisałem 1,5 gadziny Wie pan jaką przykrośćmi pan sprawił proszę o przywrócenie strony Czat Czemu nie moge wejść na czat JAK wejść na ten czat ??? Re:Wyzwanie z czata Oj to nie żadne zawody ... Ale może w trakcie Madejowego Łoża mi się uda. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 10:23, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Przerwanie czatu Wybacz, że przerwałem rozmowę ale kabel od routetra rozłączyłsię i odłączyło mnie od internetu. Co do tych fikcji z własnym kalendarium trudno. Dopiszę"Wojanę Arlijską" dokalendarium Niewiadomoco. 12:03, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Moje fikcje Myslec czy mógłbym moją fikcję o planecie Fiction rozwijać niezależnie od innych? Chcę by z Fiction było podobnie jak z Aimeizem. Czyli mienie własnego kalendarium, bycie we własnej galaktyce itp. Bardzo mi na tym zależy. Przecież planety Fiction nawet nie ma na planecie galaktyki Niewiadomoco. Rozważ to, bardzo o to proszę. Pozdrawiam. 18:01, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. 18:11, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) I jeśli możesz Fiction z rób w układzie planetarnym razem z planetą Vorstellungskraft. Może być? A układ póxniej nazwę sam. 18:14, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki. Pozdrawiam 18:23, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Wybory w GFN Miałem kiedyś ambitne plany, żeby przeprowadzić te wybory w formie ankiety lub w inny ciekawy sposób. A potem Wacław zniknął, a ja jakoś olałem cały wątek... W najbliższym czasie postaram się to uporządkować. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:03, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Kociak145 mogles mnie zbanowac mnie tam to wisi Re:Kategorie Sorki, ciągle zapominam 17:16, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Forum Sorry, jakoś tak po prostu wyszło 13:12, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Sprawdzanie artykułów Mam pytanie odnośnie oznaczania haseł szablonem . Czy podczas redagowania haseł (lub pisania nowych) mam je od razu oznaczać tym szablonem, czy też wolisz oznaczyć wszystko osobiście? Właściwie powinienem wyjaśnić tą sprawę wcześniej, ale lepiej późno niż wcale. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:47, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Zerowe noty Na czacie chodziło mi raczej o zawody pokroju PŚ. Tam zerowa nota zdarza się bardzo rzadko, nawet w przypadku Estończyków ;-) Na zawodach takiej rangi co podałeś pewnie jest na porządku dziennym. Swoją drogą, ciekawe znalezisko: nigdy wcześniej nie przeglądałem wyników trzeciej ligi kobiecych skoków rozgrywanych w Japonii ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:38, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Kociak145 skad wziales ten obrazek z psem w ubraniu?14:18, mar 18, 2013 (UTC)Kociak145 (dyskusja) aha i jeszcze jedno kto utworzył tą wiki myslalem ze ty ale nie pisze założycziel wiec................kto?! sorry zapomnialem sie podpisacKociak145 (dyskusja) 14:20, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) kot dlaczego na stronie kot tak wy żartujecie? to zywe stworzenie a poza tym obraził mnie pan ponieważ kot to moje ulubione zwierzę Re: Zdjęcia do fikcji Na moje oko najlepsze jest zdjęcie drugie i trzecie, ewentualnie dziewiąte. Może się gdzieś wykorzysta, ale to raczej będzie musiała być jakaś trasa w biedniejszym kraju (albo poza zawodami), bo rozgrywania zawodów na tak "przygotowanych" trasach raczej sobie nie wyobrażam ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:21, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Kryształowa kula Dziękuję za wręczenie pięknej kuli. Czuję się niemal jak Gregor ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:06, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Wyniki na życzenie Jak chciałeś tak masz: http://wklej.org/id/1011181/ [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 12:30, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) re: Witaj na Bezsensopedii! dzięki Użytkownik:WojtekNinjanowy user Miasta Nørwøy Tak, to była pomyłka - dobrze, że poprawiłeś. Ja za to znalazłem w artykule o Państwie Cracov link do miasta Nørvi - założyłem, że chodziło Ci o Nørvik i tak też właśnie to poprawiłem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:20, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, poprawiłem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:28, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Szablon a zwykłe linki No właśnie dlatego, że jest ona identyczna ;-) Ten szablon powstał po to, by przyspieszyć edycję artykułu i poprawić czytelność kodu. Jest on rozwiązaniem idealnym wtedy, gdy jest używany bez parametru, zwłaszcza w dużych ilościach. Jeśli jest on używany z dodatkowym parametrem, to zysk na długości kodu wynosi zaledwie 5 znaków, co wizualnie nie robi żadnej różnicy. Osobiście staram się nie używać tego szablonu w krótkich hasłach, które posiadają tylko pojedyncze linki, aby nie wydłużać niepotrzebnie tego ogromnego raportu. Ponadto wywołanie szablonu na pewno jest dla serwera większym obciążeniem niż wygenerowanie zwykłego linku. Dlatego używanie szablonów tam, gdzie praktycznie nic on nie daje, jest sprzeczne z moimi programistycznymi przyzwyczajeniami ;-) Gdyby moja edycja miała polegać wyłącznie na podmianie szablonu, to bym ją sobie odpuścił. Skoro jednak i tak musiałem dokonać w tym haśle poprawek, to przy okazji przerobiłem i to. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:11, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Czyszczenie Prosiłbym, żebyś w trakcie przeglądania artykułów nie usuwał wartościowych treści. Przy niektórych hasłach (np. Irak czy Jeja.pl) powycinałeś całe sekcje, a w nich było trochę zabawnych motywów. Nie chciałbym, żeby wraz ze wzrostem uporządkowania hasła stawały się bardziej suche. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:36, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rawa Wschodnia Tak, uważam, że w przypadku ludzi z Rawy Wschodniej ich pochodzenie powinno być zaznaczone. To nie jest integralna część Rawy, a terytorium zależne, więc mieszkańcy tych rejonów nie są z automatu obywatelami Rawy. Podobnie, jak mieszkańcy Gujany czy Polinezji nie są automatycznie Francuzami. Osobnej federacji piłkarskiej Rawa Wschodnia nie ma, to prawda. Wydaje mi się jednak, że jej utworzenie to kwestia czasu, bo utrzymanie jednego zarządu nad dwoma kawałkami ziemi w różnych częściach świata na pewno nie jest czymś prostym. Pozostałych piłkarzy pochodzących z Rawy nie wymyślałem, więc nie wiem, skąd oni są. Część z nich może jednak autentycznie podchodzić pod Rawę metropolitalną, gdyż po pierwsze tam na pewno szkolenie jest lepsze niż w w koloniach, a po drugie co lepsi z Rawy Wschodniej mogą być ściągani i naturalizowani. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:43, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) :No to możesz paru zawodnikom grającym w Stanii dopisać słówko Wschodnia. Zwłaszcza tym, którzy grają w przeciętnych klubach (ci z dobrych mogą naprawę być obywatelami Rawy). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:22, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Kilka Spraw Dzisiaj napisałem artykuł o nowej galaktyce, układzie słonecznym oraz o Lubawce*. Mam nadzieję że artykuły te nie okażą się spamem, a jeśli chcesz mogę rozwijać artykuł o Lubawce, ponieważ troszkę o niej wiem :). * Lubawka - 6 tysięczne miasteczko, o którym napisałem ze względu na to, że tam mieszkam. Re Re: Kilka Spraw Dobrze postaram stworzyć na innych stronach linki do Lubawki, a jeśli chodzi o tą galaktykę prosiłbym o jej otworzenie w moim brudnopisie tak jak zaproponowałeś. Czy można coś zrobić żeby czerwony link w artykule o Lubawce o nazwie Dolny Śląsk nie był już czerwonym linkiem oraz, żeby przekierowywał do wcześniej utworzonej przeze mnie strony kategorii o nazwie Dolny Śląsk? Przepraszam, Województwo Dolnośląskie, a nie Dolny Śląsk Wandal Chciałbym Ci zgłosić wandala, który jest nie zarejestrowanym userem o IP: 31.0.201.184 napisał wandalizujący artykuł na Bezsensopedii, strona znajduję się tu. Kiledzik123 08:56, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Żeby wykorzystać ją na mojej wiki. Ale więcej tak nie zrobię. Przeprosiny Przepraszam za pacynkę i spam na czacie. Kiledzik123 17:56, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Szablon Zrobiłem kilka poprawek w szablonie, którego nazwę wymieniłem w tytule, a mianowicie: dodałem brakujące przedmioty szkolne, oraz posortowałem wszystkie hasła (oprócz typów szkół oraz ocen) alfabetycznie. Mam nadzieję, że moje edycja w niniejszym szablonie nie okaże się zbyteczna. Kiledzik123 Dyskusja Przyciski * *jak to jest zrobione że zamiast edytuj jest zmień na lepsze i zamiast Opublikuj to Publikuj(wiem że nie masz teraz neta ale jak bedziesz miał,prosiłbym o odpowiedź) za pomoc dzięki Sliver 19:31, lip 10, 2013 (UTC) Opis choroby nie jest zły, ale nie wiem czy zgodny z regulaminem. Wydaj werdykt w tej sprawie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:59, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Banan i frytki Dlaczego zrewertowałeś te dwa hasła? Poza pojedynczymi literówkami tekst Rzymianina był w miarę dobry, a te dwa hasła są tak ubogie, że każda rozbudowa jest mile widziana. Czy mogę to przywrócić (dokonując koniecznych poprawek)? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:03, sie 9, 2013 (UTC)